cosmic love
by TheWingsOfButterflies
Summary: she should've known it would happen at some point. she was going to be around for a very, very long time. it was just unfortunate that he was already quite taken, by a dead girl nonetheless. -onesided Melia/Shulk, Shulk/Fiora-


_cosmic love_

**note1:** what is this? i'm actually writing something? (just a drabble though) i don't understand this world anymore.  
**note2:**nobody plays this game and or writes for it so... good lord, what am i doing...

**summary:** she should've known it would happen at some point. she was going to be around for a very, very long time. it was just unfortunate that _he_was already quite taken, by a dead girl nonetheless. -onesided Melia/Shulk, Shulk/Fiora-

**dedication:**um, whoever reads this? Also, Florence. Cosmic Love- Florence + the Machine. Go and listen.

_this is un beta'd, so bear with me on this... thing. (if anybody actually reads it)_

* * *

She should have seen this coming. Really. She's been alone for eighty-eight _Bionis damned years _and she's never felt the slightest twinge of this dreadful feeling for anyone besides her father -_she misses him so very much. He was a great ruler, but an even greater father_- and her brother -_Kallian was always her brother, even if their blood wasn't quite the same_- and when the first person not her family she might actually come to... care for... -_'lying never makes anything better', something in her mind whispers_- it makes sense that he's already taken.

It shouldn't matter, not really. She is Melia Antiqua, Crown Princess of the High Entia. She would marry -_not love though. probably never love, not it _that_ way_- whoever society deemed fit for her. She had accepted this so long ago she has forgotten how old she was. Before this great debacle with Gods, that's for sure. She knew she was not allowed this, this _wanting_ feeling deep inside her chest. But it's there and she _doesn't. know. how. to. make. it. stop. _

So she holds her head high, for she is a princess, and that is what princesses do. Even if her heart is a traitor and whispers that this boy won't be around forever, won't even be around after the next hundred years, and she needs to do something _now_. Sometimes she curses how short these silly Homs lifespans are. She would have so much more time to ponder her little predicament if he would just live a little longer. Only a few hundred more years or so.

But the world is a harsh place for, well, anyone. Especially in a time of war when friends are enemies and enemies are friends and everything is spinning and spinning and she wishes it would all just _stop_. She wishes blonde boys with eyes like the sky after a thunderstorm that wield legendary swords best left alone wouldn't have come and found her in the sweltering heat of Makna. She wishes that her merry band of world saving misfits would have just let her be in her solitude. She could have done that, been alone. So much easier than worrying about reckless Homs and an insightful warrior Nopon. But she would be lying if she said she didn't care for her misfit family, brought together by misfortune and loss.

So she will follow them, follow _Him_, until the end of this journey across her world and perhaps beyond, because Melia Antiqua does not give up. Ever. Even when her heart threatens to break out of her chest every time he smiles at her, encourages her, _exists_around her. She will smother these treacherous feelings, hide them deep inside, and replace them with something, anything. It is the way it must be. Duty before self, that is what she has been taught. Save the world before loving the boy that will save it.

It never would have worked anyway, or at least that's what she tells herself over and over again. But really, she knows it can't be helped. Even when he finds some other girl and goes back to his town leagues below her throne in the sky, she will always, always love him.

_fin._

* * *

**note3:** oh god it is done and faljdsdfsfl ack i don't even know...  
**note4:** comments? please? should i just stop? or continue other things? criticism is welcome.


End file.
